


RED!DemomanXRED!Housekeeper!Reader: Love Life

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	RED!DemomanXRED!Housekeeper!Reader: Love Life

Your job. That is what you were there to do, what you were focused on. You worked as a housekeeper of sorts for the Red! Team, cooking and bringing them their meals, cleaning, and doing minor repairs around the fortress when you didn't feel like getting Engie to do it. You pretty much did it all, and as such, you didn't have much time for a personal life, let alone a love life. Despite others fawning over the men of Team Fortress, you weren't interested in any of them... well not at first anyway. You were a good, work-oriented girl, at first, not falling for Spy's charm or Sniper's accent, you didn't even flinch when the hyperactive Scout called you hot, no It wasn't until the dark-skinned Scottish cyclops started paying awfully close attention to you. He would always stand closer to you than the others when given the chance, "accidentally" brushing his fingertips against yours when retrieving his meals from you, and offering wide adorably drunken smiles from across the way. The tiniest hint of red warming your ears and neck made you even shyer than normal, you got to where you tried your damnedest to avoid the Scotsman, but, be it stupid fate of just a trick by some cosmic entity, he would find you.

 

One day you were making your rounds as usual, handing off food and backed goods to the guys. You noticed that Demoman wasn't within the throng demanding muffins, you huffed, whether from relief or disappointment, you would never admit it. You take Demoman's food and muffin and place it on his space at the table, daring Scout to steal it before closing up your food tote and making for the door. An unmistakably thick scottich accent stops you before your fingertips can even graze the knob. 

 

"Aye, lass! Can ye' coome over h're for a moment?" He asks not hiccuping once, so you assume he is sober or mostly so for once. You nervously turn to face him, trying not to blush in front of the others. He walks up to you, boots thudding against the dully against the hardwood floor, he closes the space between you two in 5 steps, and you find yourself cursing his height. 

 

"Y, yeah?" You mentally punch yourself for stuttering so noticeably, before he brings his hands up, presenting a puffy plaid hat with a pom-pom on the top of it. You quirk an eyebrow before the answers your unspoken question. He places it on your head, adjusting it over your hair carefully before pulling away and admiring it. 

 

"Ah was righ', ye look even cuter than befoor lassie!" Another big grin crosses his face, except this one's sober and really handsome. You reach up and touch the slightly rough fabric, the red darkening and moving up your face where it blares garishly. You lower your head, mumbling a low "thank you", earning fairly loud chuckles from everyone in the room, Hell! You even heard muffled awing and chuckling from the Pyro! You just pull the hat down, trying to cover your red face. 

 

Several days after that encounter, Demoman continues his usual behavior around you. You decided to continue wearing the hat he gave you, which only served to rouse more cackling from the rest of the team and more broad smiles from Demoman. You couldn't help but wonder what he really thought of you, sure he called you cute, but you wanted to know if it ran deeper than that. The only way to do that was to ask him... and like hell you were gonna cmd right out and ask him and risk making a fool out of yourself. Maybe the others would know, but they'd probably laugh at you... You sigh, going to run a hand over your (HC) hair, eyes snapping open when your fingertips come into contact with the rough fabric of your hat. You take it off and turn it over in your hands, feeling your cheeks warm. You sigh once more before returning it to its perch. Love just isn't easy is it? 

 

 

"Spy is nosy... I could ask him, but he's so untrustworthy. He'd probably backstab me or lie to me, maybe both..." You reason with yourself for a second before going for probably the stupidest idea your love-numb mind has ever birthed. "I gotta find Spy..." You adjust your food toteand make your way over to the base's only phone, Engie was working on installing a few more, but for now you had just the one. "Let's start with one of his more obvious hangouts." You grabbed the phone from it's cradle on the peeling wall before punching in Scout's Ma's number, holding the cold phone to your ear you listened to the buzzing rings, counting a total of 4 rings before a soft female voice comes on on the other side. 

 

"Hello?" She asked as you twirled the phone cord around your fingers nervously before speaking. "Yeah, uh. Maria? You hear her tsk before coming back on. "Oh, *Name* dear. We haven't spoken in a while! Is there something you need? Some more Love Potion #9 maybe?" You can hear the smile in her voice, you shake your head, despite her not being able to see it, ignoring the warmth threatening to spill over your cheeks. "No. Well, maybe a small bottle... What I really called for though was to see if Spy was with you. I need to talk to him." You bring a hand to your mouth, chewing briefly on a nail before she speaks up again. 

 

"About what, may I ask?" Her voice holds a hint of suspicion. *Oh lord... she thinks I'm after Spy!* You think to yourself as you try to calm her nerves, clearing your throat quietly. "It's nothing like your thinking, that's for damn sure. I need information, besides, I'm... into someone else..." She sighs. "He's on his way here now. I'll tell him you called, and send some Love Potion #9 with him." You smile. "Thanks, Maria, next time Scout visits you, I'll come with him, okay? I'll catch you later, goodbye." 

 

"No problem, hon. Bye." The line clicks as it goes dead, you hang the phone up before checking your watch, knowing the two lovebirds would be busy till late into the evening. You decide to go lay down for a nap before he got there. It's at least 8 in the evening when your lying in bed, slipping in and out of consciousness when you catch the faint scent of cigarettes and expensive cologne. You jerk as an unseen body lays down beside you, causing the bed to dip in. 

 

"Bonjour, petit lapin. Un petit oiseau m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir?" A husky French voice filters through your ears as an invisible gloved hand runs up your side. You quickly smack the roaming hand off you and sit up, looking at a now uncloaked Spy, who is analyzing his sore hand. "Keep your hands to yourself, Frenchie." You scoot back away from him as he comes closer, flashing you a panty-droppin' smile before taking one of your hands and bringing it to his mouth. 

 

"My paramour told me you wanted to see me. You needn't be so modest chéri. I know what you want..." He places his soft lips to your knuckles, brushing feather-light kisses against the skin, his stubble grazing you gently in the process. You wrench your hand from his grip, blushing hotly, you could see now why Scout's Ma favored him so much. "I happen to be good friends with your paramour, and I would never do anything to hurt her. Unlike you... I need information on Demoman, your the sneak fit for the job of telling me what I need to know." You cross your hands on your lap as Spy eyes you for a moment before chuckling. "So forceful, I love that in a women. You wish to know if 'e likes you or not, oui?" You nod your head shyly, *EC* eyes averting his sly gaze. 

 

Spy never takes his eyes off you. "I over 'eard 'im in a drunken stupor, saying something about you bein 'is favorite. That 'e would kill any one that got to close to you or 'urt you." Your eyes widen and you know now your cheeks are flaming red, reaching up again to touch at your hat. "You should be scared than Frenchie, you are jocking on me super hard, what if Demo finds out?" The Frenchman shrugs, all confidence and cool. "I am not worried. You need to worry about talking to 'im, if you don't I'll 'ave to assume you are saving yourself for moi." You roll your eyes. "It's not that easy... I'm too embarrassed to talk to him now... What should I do?" 

 

Spy stands up from the bed, adjusting his suit and gloves, turning to you and taking your chin between his fingers, you only watch as he leans in closer to you, his breath hot against your lips as he speaks. "Just do what your 'eart feels, mon chérie... That is 'ow I met my Maria." He presses a chaste kiss to the right side of your jaw, just below your lower lip. He pulls away and you thunk him on the forehead, narrowing your eyes at him, he just grins, turning away and making to leave. "Oh, before I forget." He pulls at the front of his jacket, reaching in for something, making you nervous until he brings his hand out again, brandishing a small bottle of lotion. He tosses it to you and winks before cloaking himself again, you make a small noise in your throat as you catch it, he calls out to you before he leaves. "Good luck, mon chérie!" 

 

"Thanks, Spy!" You say as you lean back against your bed, balancing the fragrant lotion on your stomach. "I should talk to him, I'm gonna talk to him!" You say, hoping to pump yourself up, it works... somewhat, your still pretty nervous. You get up from your bed, standing in front of your mirror, fixing your clothes and hair where it peaks out from the plaid hat, realizing you had slept in it, you smile as you apply a bit of cherry-red lipgloss. You take the bottle of Love Potion #9, opening it and then dipping your fingers into it, smoothing it onto your neck and collarbone. You put the bottle up and with a final once over, you make for the door, making your way to Demoman's room. You soon arrive at your destination, standing at the intimidating door. Inhaling deeply you slowly knock on his door. You can hear boots bumping against the floor at a languid pace, the knob makes a jingling sound as he turns it. The warmth spreads across your face as his head pops out, he grins broadly. 

 

"Oi, lassie! Too what do ah owe thi' absolute pleasur'?" He questions as he gestures for you to come in, which you do, looking around at his room. It is sparsely furnished, containing a bed, a desk littered with bomb prototypes, and several pictures, and other brick-a-brack. You turn to face him, getting a good look at his tall form. You hadn't noticed upon entering, he's wearing his usual red sweater and boots, but instead of pants he's wearing a kilt. "Sweet baby jesus in a hand basket..." You say before you can stop yourself, you raise a hand to your mouth, in a vain attempt to bring those word back into your voice box. He grins crookedly, standing tall and putting his hands on his hips. "Aye, doo ye' li'e what ye see?" 

 

"Very..." You whisper as he steps closer to you, a large warm hand removing yours from your face. "Don't hide yer' pretty face froom me..." You tense up, very much wanting to do just that. "Demo... I... need to talk to you." 

 

"Aboot what?" You stare down at your scuffed work boots. "Do you... How do you feel about me?" His grin drops, his expression becoming serious yet kind. He startles you as he wraps one arm around your waist, using the other to pull your chin to where your looking eye to eye. "Ah've felt li'e a love-sick schoolboy since the first time ah saw ye." His voice rumbles through his chest, causing some nice sensations from your proximity to him, that coupled with the delicious heat ebbing from him has you melting into him. You lean up and press your lips to his, not sparing any time, no asking permission, you just do it. You can taste his scrumpy, his lips are even softer than Spy's and are fuller. You two pull away after a few minutes, staring at each other, before he lowers his hands to your lower back, brushing against the top of your bum. "Ah kinda li'ed tha', do eet again lass..."

 

You reach up, wrapping your arms around his neck, one rubbing the short curly hair that peeks out from his own hat as you press your lips together again, deepening the kiss, it lasts much longer than the first one. He eventually breaks the kiss, panting slightly, he leans his forehead against yours. "Wha' is that yer wearin'? It smells devine. He presses his face to the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply before kissing your pulse. "It's, ah!" You gasp as he gropes your ass, continuing his ministrations on your neck, using teeth now to nip at the sensitive skin. "It's a special lotion, a friend makes it for me...Do you like it?" You query. He removes his face from your neck, but not before giving it one final kiss. "Yeah, ah do. It's great." You smile softly as you reach up, pulling his turtleneck down, intent on copying his earlier ministrations on him, nipping and kissing his Adam's apple. He groans softly above you as you stop and look at him again. "So... Are we a thing now?" You ask, hopeful. He nods, pulling your head to lay against his broad chest. "Aye, aye lass. Fore'er and always." You feel him place a kiss on your hat and you can't help but smile, kissing his chest through his sweater. 

 

 

Several weeks later, you are still going steady with Demoman, giving him special scrumpy-flavored muffins and ignoring the jibs from the members, giggling when Demo threatens them with sticky bombs if they continue harassing you. Spy still gave you longing glances from time to time, but never got touchy-feely like he did with you before. Now as you sit on Demoman's lap, kissing each other when you know the others are looking, making them jealous, you can't help but think. Maybe you worked too hard, made it too much of a priority. After all: "It's nice having a love life." You whisper as Demoman holds you tightly.


End file.
